The Savior
by LithiumGirl
Summary: Wedding bells are only a few days away for one Regina Mills and Emma Swan. Along with a case of bridezilla Mayor Mills style Regina may also be facing a serious heart to heart with one In-law in particular. Tune in for a treat!
1. Chapter 1

I Prompt Regina & Emma are getting married. What happens when Emma guests arrive the mansion pre-wedding and one of them has a serious question? Will Regina answer honestly? Tune in to find out.

Emma & her Queen were hitting it hot and heavy once everyone had been tucked away in the mansion. Truthfully they should have been saving their energy to finish some of the more major details that, thanks to human incompetence, had slipped through the cracks. Recognizing her lady love was internally one more wedding-related issue from frying someone the Sheriff had leapt into action. In her not so sneaky ways she'd snuck candles up to their room, run a bath and an hour and several glasses of wine later here they were. Fallen so deep into each other the subtle knock at the door went unnoticed until it was rapt against harder the second time. As it cracked Regina threw her hand out freezing the door and intruder.

"OHMYGOD!" Emma hissed out, hurriedly trying to find some clothes. Apparently the almost being caught had been more than enough for Regina to find her release. Coming down off her high she stretched out leisurely in the spot next to her lover and smiled haughtily. Emma came in for a kiss, "And that was the smile that I found oh-so attractive since day one, Madame Mayor."

While she watched Emma struggle to get back into her over-sized concert tee-shirt and find something to put on the bottom her Queen snapped her fingers. Instantly she was in a fresh silk pajama top and bottoms. She laughed when Emma found basketball shorts but tripped getting into them, landing next to the bed. When she peered over the edge to check on her, fingers brushing those beautiful golden locks and a kiss across the cheek.

"How is your pride my dear?"

"Couldn't you have snapped some clothes on me too?"

"And miss the chance of looking down on you whilst you give me those irresistible puppy eyes? Never."

"You just called me irresistible." Emma teased, climbing back in bed as Regina waved her hand again allowing whoever it may be through the door. She hoped it wasn't Henry feeling ill again after eating too much pizza. Rather it was someone of a much smaller stature, a person whom only further served to bring out the child in Emma. Slowly the tiny girl that was Emma Swans sister approached the bed.

"I can't sleep." The four year old stated, hugging her teddy close to her.

"Would you like me to come snuggle you until you do?" Emma asked, peering over her fiancés shoulder.

"Can, we talk for a little bit? If you guys aren't tired?" Andrea asked, pushing some of her long black mane out of her chubby-cheeked face.

They made room on the bed Andrea took the spot next to Regina. She looked into those dark chocolate eyes for a long moment, lips pursed, face stern. "Regina, have you been saved?" she asked catching the other brunette and blonde off-guard.

"Pardon?" She asked after several tries. "What do you mean by…saved?"

Andrea was watching her future sister-in-law like she was under study. And seemed to be contemplating the best way to answer the question. She glanced up at her sister, their eyes meeting briefly. Her tiny hand found Regina's and she held it as she spoke, "I mean have you accepted Jesus as your savior? To save your soul."

"You are worried about my soul?" Regina asked quietly, mostly to herself. She, unlike most, was not weighed down by regret. The ends had justified the means at the time. Yet here she was with two daughters of the Snow White & Prince Charming. While it was common knowledge that Emma was the Savior, meant to break the curse, she had also been Regina's Savior. She peered into dark eyes, not unlike her own and then looked away. Clearing her throat, "No, I haven't."

"Would you like to know more?" Andrea asked appearing hopeful but trying not to push. And she was only four after all. Something about her inquisitive nature brought back memories of Henry, sleeping only a few doors down. Regina couldn't resist the stroking of the young girls hair out of her eyes again. She nodded her consent. "I want eternal life."

"That is a tall order." Regina teased her.

"But I want you to be there with me. I want everyone in my family to make it there with me. You, me, mommy, daddy, Aunt Ruby & Belle, and Henry."

"Guess I'm not important." Emma grumbled, tickling her sister into a fit of laughter.

"I was seein' if you were paying attention." Andrea teased, "But the only way to get into Heaven is to go through Jesus. He is God's son and he was sent here a long time ago to die so that we may be forgiven. And…I want to see you there Aunt Regina."

Tears Regina hadn't even known were forming fell down her face one by one. Andrea caught a few with her tiny thumb and wiped them away. She was giving Regina such a pleading; distraught for her soul kind of look it had taken her words. Sensing silence as a precursor to rejection Andrea barreled forward, "I know you did bad things but that isn't who you are. It isn't who you have to be. We all fall short of grace. You told Henry and I we couldn't have cookies they were for the wedding but we snuck two anyway. I don't want you to burn in heck for sins from another life."

"Oh sweetheart." Regina scooped her into a warm embrace, kissing her forehead and simply held her there. Her small body snuggled against her taking her back so many years to a tiny Henry when he couldn't sleep. Or when he felt ill. Andrea was to her front, Emma pressing into her back silently watching as the scene unfolded.

"And if I did… want to be saved, how would I go about that?"


	2. Chapter 2: Wait For Me

"Mom, are you decent?" Henry questioned through the door. His deepened voice so grown and yet to her he would always be her little prince. He was still a boy for a moment longer and she would cherish it with every ounce of her being. As Henry stepped inside the room that lopsided grin he inherited from his biological mother shone brightly.

"You look positively radiate." He observed, smile still shining after he placed a kiss on her cheek. Beautiful deep crimson mixing wonderfully with a layered cream near the bottom that formed the train. Silver accentuated her mid-section. Radiate was the best word that described his mother.

"The same could be said for you my little prince." Regina stated pulling him tightly into a hug. Where had the time gone? Once there had seemed so much of it. Now it seemed to slip away rapidly. He was still only boy entering his senior year of high school. After that who knew what adventures he would get into. The only plans she knew of involved taking a more active role as royal in the Enchanted Forest something that had long held his interest. However, he had promised to stay with her until he had completed high school. That was their deal.

His reassuring smile permeated her thoughts when the pad of his thumb wiped some stray tears. "This is a happy day. No tears." He admonished, smile still in place. "I can't wait until you see Ma."

"Running late?"

"No, she is out there barking orders. I think the shock of seeing her in a dress spurred the dwarves into action more so than the barking."

The mayor smiled to herself. In less than an hours' time they would become bound to each other in multiple realms, both in the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. After plumbing had taken over the Enchanted Forest Emma insisted that it took place there. Amongst the most beautiful backdrop, she had ever seen. Almost as beautiful as you, Emma had said kissing her. For a woman who had not believed in roots or happy endings once upon a time, she largely had an idea how everything should be. Emma spent most of her waking and off hours planning and going over her ideas with her future wife. Including that they not see each other the same day.

When a familiar knock sounded at the door Henry made up an excuse to help his ma get final preparations, letting his Aunt slide into the room with a gasp. Her doe eyes took in Regina's gown as smile exploded across her features. Not unlike how her mother had reacted all those years ago as a girl and the resemblance was uncanny. So much had changed. She had changed.

Andrea handed her a blind fold receiving a quizzical look she only heard, "Trust me." The door opened once more and familiar hands landed in hers. It never shut again but Regina could feel with her magic that they were alone in the room. A thumb was stroking over the tops of her hands as a soft chuckle filled the silence.

"You probably think I am crazy for not being able to wait." Emma said softly.

"Patience is not virtue you Charmings have ever possessed." Regina quipped being pulled into her soon-to-be wife. The rustling of dresses made her giddy though she would never admit it

"I missed you. Not being with you was the worst!"

Regina chuckled, "It was torturous I am certain."

The sheriff didn't need clarification. I missed you too came through loud and clear. She rested their cheeks together feeling the gowns in between them. Her cheeks rose against Regina's mischievously, "Can you say it one more time?"

"Miss. Swan!"

"Regina, are you really smiling right now?" Emma questioned.

"I'm sorry! I…why do you want me to yell at you?"

"We've been over this it isn't the yelling. It's just really sexy. REALLY sexy! I'm sorry I can't help it! And after a bit you'll never be able to yell at me the same again."

"Oh I am certain we can work out an arrangement dear."

"You are such a good wife." Emma sighed happily.

"Indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have a surprise for you." She heard other people enter and the sound of chairs across the floor as she was helped into a chair. From the sounds of soft "oh's" she could name one Snow White among the helpers. "Mom, not now!" Emma vocalized with what sounded like a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry honey. Not a peep more. I promise."

"Throw away the key?"

"Mhmm." From her left Charming laughed softly and Regina imagined the warmth of his smile. Giggling ensued from one Andrea White over the debacle as Regina just what the surprise could be and how in the hell Emma could have possibly had time or energy to throw something else together.

"Shortly, we will stand before family and friends to become one. I wanted to capture this moment to be with the ones who mean the most to us and to pray as a family. If everyone could hold hands please." Emma said sounding unsure. Regina could hear the slightest rustling a likely indicator that Emma's chosen footwear was shifting underneath it. Secondly, she felt both hands being grasped by the two loves of her life.

"Lord, it's me, Emma. I know that we haven't had a steady relationship but I am willing to try. I've never been one to rely on faith or to put my fate in the hands of another.. When I was reading the bible to my little sister I opened it to Jeremiah 29:11 by chance, or maybe not so much as I might think. It states that you know the plans you have for me. Plans to prosper and not harm. Plan to give me a hope and a future. So many times, I didn't think that either of those were in reach. But a wise woman once told me that even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing. I couldn't have known then what would happen. I wouldn't have believed that I was destined for this even if you had flashed a sign in the sky saying, Hey you, Emma Swan, you are destined for something amazing. Last night I witnessed another blessing. Another sign to your love for me, my soon to be wife Regina gave her heart to you. Since you know her already, you know how huge that is. She used to be a connoisseur of sorts herself but now she just has mine."

"Emma…"

"Okay, okay. Sorry! Anyway, Lord, as I was saying it was beautiful. She is so incredible. And I can't forget the one blessing that ties us all together, our son. As we proceed to enter this union remind us of our love for each other, even in anger and frustration. Let us remember to be patient, to speak kind words and to slightly, more than occasionally indulge in bear claws. And no matter how many times we fall apart that you can help us fall back together. Amen."

"Amen." Sounded around the room.

"Now let's go get married! I'm starving."

"Color me surprised." Regina sassed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Emma's request, an area near the castle had been transformed and groomed for this day. All but a few residents from Storybrooke were in attendance. The trees formed quiet a magnificent backdrop along with the flowers creating a burst of color. Only the best of everything was available for both the wedding party and guests. Regina couldn't see Emma through the curtain separating the two. She was anxious and it felt like the alter was so far. Through the heart racing thoughts she had not seen Andrea gazing up at her until she held out a hand.

"Let not your heart be troubled Aunt Regina."

So young and so sure of herself, there was no mistaking this was Snows child. It made her smile. In what seemed like another lifetime it would have been Snow. There was hardly a difference aside from her normally easy-going nature thanks to daddy dearest. She had his impossibly warm smile, her mother's chin and long flowing curls.

The music began as Tink, Belle and Kathryn began their trek preceding her in their cream and lace gowns.

"I am ready whenever you are Mom. Really, you look beautiful. Stop fretting." Henry stated, a smile stretching from ear to ear, extending his arm.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too Mom."

Her heart was beating through her ribcage as they took their time. Emma's curls were in a gorgeous updo with only a strand framing her face. A woven band of small white flowers were adorning her head like a crown. When their eyes met it was if all others melted away as she took her place across from her. Nova motioned for everyone to be seated but Emma was the only thing Regina could see.

"We are gathered here today…." Nova began but the only thing in existence was the two of them.

Those beautiful hazel eyes shined ever so brightly. That beautiful, slightly lopsided smile that matched her own. They were each other's strength and weakness. They were lovers, best friends, family and spouses. She felt first tear drop fall just before Emma could catch it. But she didn't miss the second or third. Emma held onto her hands in silent encouragement. As the rings were presented Regina knew she was up.

_My dearest Emma,_

_Before we begin this journey to our version of a happy ending I wanted to say one thing. I love you, you idiot._

In the background, she heard the rumblings of laughter. She tried to steel herself to get through her vows without further tears.

_Your taste in music makes me cringe. The bug is a constant source of worry and a reminder that you will never cease to get into trouble. You never fail to challenge me and your ability to sleep through anything is truly astonishing. The amount of calories you can consume and still maintain your form, sickening. And your choice in outerwear, don't get me started._

_This morning like any other, I woke up at 7 A.M. sharp, and though I knew you wouldn't be there I searched for you. The bed was cold; arms were sorely missed from around my waist. There wasn't a mane of wild and crazy blonde curls anywhere to be found. For the first time since you moved in there wasn't a mumbled, "five more minutes." Your favorite jacket wasn't haphazardly draped across the chair at my vanity. The bug wasn't in the driveway. Not surprisingly however, the bear claws that were previously there were missing. I'll just safely assume you, as you so eloquently say "poofed" them to you. All of these things a startling reminder to what life was before you. Predictable._

_All of these things a reminder that maybe the reason you can't find your true love is because it isn't in your back yard "picking apples." He isn't driving a death trap. He isn't a she. She isn't anything that you would expect. She is chaos, she is wild, she is challenging. But she is also everything. On your anniversary she sings to you all of her horrible, sickeningly sweet songs that you have to hide your smile behind a coffee cup. But she lets you. And most importantly she embraces the darkness within you. She accepts you._

_I love you Emma Swan. I love your infuriating ability to read me and call my bluffs. Before we knew each other you gave me the greatest gift of all, our son. Today more so than any day he is a testament that light can conquer the darkness. He, who was once the singular red spot on a dark heart, has now officially helped increase that to four. Today we become a family. Today we are uniting not just our families but we are uniting ourselves. Two become one._

If the tears flowing down Emma's face weren't enough indication that she was pleased her blush certainly did her no favors. All Regina could think about was kissing her. But she couldn't. So she too settled for wiping tears and smiling her brightest.

_Regina,_

_Only you could take the word idiot and turn it into a loving phrase. I don't think I could live without hearing it. Thank you for that. When I first met you the night Henry came to find me I won't lie I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss that smirk off of your face or punch you. I guess we now know which one it is._

Emma glanced up just in time to catch the eye roll.

_As usual I saved the best part for last and waited to write this until last night. Not because I didn't care but because this moment right here is the moment to end all moments. This is the start of our lives together. People see us as many things; the mayor and sheriff, the evil queen and the savior, darkness and light but I see Regina and Emma. No pretentious titles. I have always seen you. Even when you didn't want to let me. Especially then and I could never love you more than I do in those moments._

_Some would say taking a woman's bear claw and exchanging it for apples is controlling but I know it's secretly a sign that you don't want to live without me. You find me….charming. From the moment I arrived in Storybrooke time started moving for you. Not being in control frightened you. As much s Henry finding me and bringing me here led us to this moment you are equally responsible for why I remained. You are part of the reason I developed roots. Mostly to infuriate you some more._

_I'll never promise to be perfect, you'll never ask. I can only promise to be unexpected t best. And if I had to spend my life reliving every moment before this one just to meet my son, to meet the woman who raised him, to watch her become my soul mate and meet my parents, I would. But don't make me have to. Because the one…two things I couldn't live without would be you two._

A slight hmph sounded from behind Regina causing Emma to lean around her with a cheesy grin, "I was seeing if you were paying attention."

"Kiss her already!" Andrea urged receiving a wink in return.

"By the powers invested in me by Queen Snow and King James as well as the State of Maine, I now pronounce you Mrs. Regina & Emma Mills." Nova said to thundering applause. Leaning into the two blushing brides, "You may now kiss."

Regina beat Emma to the punch and pulled her into the most passionate kiss either woman had ever experienced. Emma's hands were cupping her face, playing with the shoulder length chocolate locks. The Mayors were holding hips firmly in place. They had twenty-four hours to make up. Their magic was ebbing and flowing with the beating of their hearts by the time they pulled away. They were love.

By the time they separated Emma's head was spinning. Her heart raced. Butterflies had flooded her belly. Two had become one. The air scented with their mingled magic. What a difference a day made. She had shed what little remained of her life before Regina and Henry. She was now Mrs. Emma Mills. Today and every day, happily. Staring back into those endlessly passionate brown eyes her heart couldn't help being overjoyed. So naturally as their exiting song began she kissed Regina once more as if she didn't already have her lips memorized. It was quicker but she felt it all the same. Clear down to the tips of her toes. Gah, her Regina could do that to her. She hated it. She loved it. Needed it just to function in the mornings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina led her to the carriage and Emma assisted her in. Ruby whistled as they had past. Most guests did the traditional rice throwing and loud party noise-makers. All of this for them. All of her efforts had come to fruition. Honestly, it was even more beautiful in real life than in her head. Regina was no exception. More than that this was the culmination of their love. Regina deserved a dream wedding. A wedding she could be proud of. A wedding of her choice.

A thousand thoughts were playing out behind her lovers dark eyes but the smile never left her face. Her laughter filled the carriage as Emma nuzzled into her neck. It was such a beautiful, rich sound. Another that she would never tire of. Their family was whole and united. Just as they were. The warmth of soft, olive-toned skin played over the pale skin of her arms.

"Emma, where are you right now?" Regina inquired softly into the blonde mane. Emma grasped her hand and let her magic tell the story of her heart. It would do better than her words which seemed to catch in her throat. The tendrils of magic lapped at each other teasingly before joining with practiced ease flooding her wife with the mix of happy emotions and some nerves. When it receded their tears fell in unison. They each moved quickly to remove them. "Everything was perfect."

"You are perfect."

"I've had longer to practise."

Cue a hazel eye roll and laughter. The castle bristled with activity when the carriage came to a halt. One in the line of many and only second to the Queen and King. As each were pulled up to the entrance to the ballroom they were introduced to the already waiting crowds. Quickly though the two brides were swept away to change into more functional clothing. Regina's reception dress was still a deep crimson with plunging neckline and ending slightly above the knee. Emmas too was shorter but with a fluffy skirt she did not look thrilled about. Her pout caused a raucous bout of laughter from her newly minted wife. They met on the outskirts of the dancefloor. Music filled the grand hall beautifully.

"Why so gloom dear?" She asked mockingly

"Mom said that I was a Princess..."

Regina backed away at once curtseying," Oh my! You are a princess!"

"Ha, ha! No, I didn't let her have enough of a hand in our wedding and I felt bad. This was the closest we came to an agreement."

"Mmm. Well it does suit you." Regina teased, kissing her again.

A trumpet blared from the dais and Snow rose to speak. "Emma you look so lovely!"

"Thanks Mom." Emma muttered, blushing like a schoolchild and letting the toe of her heel trace shapes on the floor.

"Today we come to celebrate the marriage of my daughter to her soul mate. Friends, family and special guests. I'll make this short because I know I wasn't the only one to hear Emma's stomach rumbling up at the alter. So please join us in celebration, in song, in feast. May you two truly enjoy all of your days and have nothing short of happy ever after. You may dig in."

Emma hurriedly shoveled plate after plate down the hatch before smiling contentedly. She leaned in, "I love you."

"And I love you."

"More."

"No you don't." Regina scrunched up her nose in mock displeasure.

"No, you don't!"

"You can't prove that you do."

"You can't prove that I don't."

"May I be so bold as to suggest parley?" Snow interjected as she kissed both women on the cheek.

"You may." Regina said with an unnameable expression in her eyes. "If the Queen insists Emma I am afraid we must. What are your terms Princess Emma?"

"That we go dance with our fathers." Emma stated. Visibly nervous as Regina sat there dumbstruck. Her wife smiled as she led her to the dancefloor only to see tears spring anew. There in the middle of the ballroom were one Prince Charming and Henry Sr. Her father's kind eyes and warm smile were unmistakable. He was standing before her in the flesh. Throwing everything aside she ran into his arms. While she tried not to sob the ache in her chest was undeniable. She could touch him, breathe in his scent, see the crows feet at his eyes edge, feel his warmth and hear his laugh.

"Daddy, how..."

"It matters not child. May I have this dance?" He asked, hand out awaiting her grasp. She took it. His hands were just as gentle as she remembered. She never thought she would see him again. Tears flowed freshly as her head sat atop his shoulder. Next to her Emma and Charming swayed to the music. His laughter rang out as she stepped on his boot. Her idiot, she smiled mouthing "Thank you."

The simple nod of a head and smile returned were answer enough.

"Daddy." She breathed, holding onto him tightly. Knowing not how he was here but that their time would indeed come to an end.

"My dearest Regina how good it is to see you smiling so."

"I am happy."

He chuckled softly. "I remember the first time we danced such as this. Papa, Papa may we continue this every day? You asked. For the first time since then I see the happiness is in your eyes. There is no tightness to your smile; it shines freely for all to see. You are truly a sight to behold my daughter. I could not be more proud."

"You have to leave after this don't you?"

"Yes." He said feeling her hold onto him tighter. Keeping the lid to her not so happy emotions closed. "Your wife cares for you greatly."

"She does."

"I hear good things about her."

Her head came slightly off his shoulder and she realized she needed to see him for as long as she could. Who knew when if this would be the final time they could be together. "From?"

"I am always with you." He stated with a smile brushing a kiss upon her forehead "One could not be more proud. After so long I am pleased you have given your heart a chance to love again."

"I love you Daddy."

"And I love you. " He said as the song came to a close.

"Do you have time to meet someone?" she asked, head cocked and for the first time Henry met his namesake. The two Henry's laughed as if they had known each other all their lives. It came so naturally and it was plain to see the pride in her father's face as he took in his grandson. His jovial laugh coming from deep inside as young Henry spoke as fast as he was able trying to explain cars and movies.

"I am sad to say I still do not understand. Maybe another time we can try again?" He asked receiving a warm hug.

"Mom would love that! We could go horseback riding too. I have my own steed."

"That sounds wonderful Henry." He beamed. "But now I must ask you a favor. Please keep an eye on your mother. You are the man of the house and though I should not I do worry for her."

"As you wish." Henry stated, dipping his head in respect.

"You are a fine young man. You will be a great ruler."

The younger Henry led them slightly off to the side, "I have some pretty big shoes to fill. Although I am more an happy to be an heir to the throne it can be overwhelming at times. What if I'm not ready? How will I know who to trust?"

"My grandson you are being groomed for it as we speak, no? Have faith and worry not though you do remind me so much of your mother when she was your age. "

"She could have been great too you know?"

"Indeed child." Henry Senior said. The hint of sadness could not be kept from his voice and his furrowed brow revealed his hand. After having approached Regina she knew it was time. "Regretfully…"

"It's not goodbye." She stated smiling so sadly. "You are always with me."

His rich smile warmed her once more. "Always my love."

"Thank you for coming." Emma interjected, holding out her hand and shaking his firmly before being pulled into a hug.

"Take care of my daughter."

With those final words he was gone. Regina was rooted to the floor staring at the spot he had occupied. Already she missed him. Yet when she looked up she saw the very two people that his passing had brought to her. The ache of that moment when she had taken his life would never fade. Not even minutes and she still felt his presence. _I am always with you._


	3. Chapter 3: If The Shoe Fits

After the gorgeous couple moved everyone to tears during their dance to Andy Griggs, "You Won't Ever Be Lonely", Emma couldn't hide her tears. They shared their hopes, fears, a sprinkling of tears, and their favorite moments of the day up to that point while Emma spun her around. This was everything she could have ever wanted. She never saw them coming. What a blessing it was.

_Life may not always go your way_  
_And every once in a while you might have a bad day_  
_But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_  
_The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong _  
_Run to me I'll leave the light on._

"I don't know how you do it every day with the heels. " She said in a hushed voice reveling in the feel of her bride.

"I enjoy them immensely and they look good."

"You just like to scare small children. Admit it."

"That was only one time."

Emma snorted in laughter. "Yeah, okay, I'll believe that when they stop bursting into tears at the sight of you."  
A throat cleared breaking their train of thought. Andrea smiled up expectantly at her sister-in-law.

"Yes darling?"

"Do you think I could dance with you too?"

Politely Emma bowed out, poking her sister in the side before making a mad dash to the bathroom. If only she hadn't made the internal deal with herself to dance to Regina's content. But seeing her move and being the one moving with her was too good an opportunity to miss. Her bladder be damned.

"Five bucks says she ends up getting lost and has to use a bucket." Andrea joked bringing about a soft chuckle from the elder bride.

"You're on." Regina said watching the youngest Charming step out of her tiny heels and onto the pristine feet of the mayor. "My father and I used to do this as a little girl."

"Mommy said he was a nice man." She offered, holding hands as Regina twirled them around the room causing a fit of giggles. "You are silly Aunt Regina."

"I have no idea what you are talking about dear." But the smile that refused to die was in her voice even while her eyes played stern. At the conclusion of the dance she kissed her niece and spotted Emma leaning against the stone wall. Her eyes alight with adoration that reached her crooked smile. While it appeared to the group chatting with her she was rapt with attention Regina knew otherwise. Their silent 'I love yous' traded.

"She looks at you the way I look at her mother."

"Thirty-six years later. What's your secret?"

"Nothing too crazy just have to know a powerful sorceress to cast a curse and hibernate for twenty-eight years."

"Oh, is that all?"

His hand settled on her back as he chuckled. "Welcome to the family Regina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of dancing, eating and a few glasses of ale Emma finally had to give in and play one wedding game according to Ruby. The werewolf had pulled two chairs and faced them away from each other for the most anticipated part of the night. After instructing each lady on the workings of the Shoe Game and having them exchange one shoe she was ready to get her laugh on. Never before had anyone seen Regina so lovely and open not only in happiness but also in her tears over her father's brief appearance. Ruby could sense the need for some additional humor.

"Ladies, who made the first move?" she asked giddy before they even raised a shoe. Both answered Emma.

"The worst that could happen was I could die a fiery death." Emma shrugged it off.

"Oh, yeah that couldn't possibly hurt or anything." Ruby teased, " Who is the better driver?"

Both voted for them self which caused a bout of laughter. " Who had the most accidents?"

"Who dresses better?"

Regina scoffed imagining her voting for numero uno as she raised her own high heel, turning just enough to see that the opposite has occurred. "Good choice." She quipped

"I like you better naked." Emma tossed back quietly.

"I heard that." Came from Ruby with a wink. "Who is better looking?"

"Think long and hard before you answer dear."

"As should you." Emma mocked.

"On three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three." Regina's answer held high as Snow looked on the verge of tears and members of the audience awe'd. Rather than the expected votes for thy self both had voted for each other. Without waiting Emma turned Regina gently by the chin giving her a quick kiss and her best smile yet.  
Questions where the typical conclusion had been reached were who wore the pants, Regina. Most likely to get lost, Emma. Who would always be correct, Regina and Ruby had saved the best question for last. Pausing after giggles had subsided.

"Who will be in control of the remote?"

"Objection." Both wives said, laughing at their timing.

"Guy, you can't object. It's a game." Ruby stated

"We don't have one of Henry's shoes." Emma pressed on looking to her parents for support.

"I think we can allow that." Snow nodded jokingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the two brides she couldn't help but go back to the night they'd told her. The way Regina had been ready to pounce with a mile long list of reasons of why they were meant for each other. Neither her daughter nor her fiance had realized there were no objections. Emma kept barreling forward until she had winded herself making her case.

"Why haven't you said anything?" She finally asked

"Probably because you came in shouting from the rooftops that you love Regina and that there is absolutely no way to stop you from getting married."

"Good point..." She fidgeted.

The silence was palpable with Snow taking each woman in. Deciphering their unease and apprehension at even broaching the topic of being in love. Much less with each other. And even less with herself and Charming. Regina's eyes met her own and the walls were up. She was ready to fight for her love but had refrained from the missing year Snow, Charming and Regina had become friendly and the changes in her apparent. Long ago it may have given her nightmares but the strength of the woman sitting before her now had earned her happy ending many times over. With a new lens going forward and the book closed on the past they would all be one family. With a side of snark, courage, the truest believer and true love they could survive anything. A nudge from Charming spurred her response.

"You two really had no idea you were in love did you?" she questioned causing Emma to flush with color.

"You knew?" Regina questioned softly.

"We've known for some time."

"You're okay with this? With us?" Emma asked

"All that matters is that you are with someone who loves you. There is nothing that love can't conquer. Regina, take care of my daughter okay?"

"Until my last breathe."

Emma expelled a breath blowing stray curls out of her face, reaching for her fiances hand, " Well that was certainly anti-climatic."

"You almost sound disappointed." Charming pointed out with his trademark smile.

"I was prepared to threaten running away. Or fighting an ogre to prove my mettle."

The group laughed. "I heard about the last time you faced once. Why don't you let Regina and I handle the ogres Honey?"

" Hey! I had him on the run."

"At us!" Snow chirped setting down the salad bowl. "Dinner is ready. And if you do decide to run away I'm sure I'll have to drop off something you forgot but now I know to leave it on Regina's doorstep."

"Ha, ha. Very funny mom."

"You find me charming."

"Suddenly I am no longer hungry." Regina jabbed

"Hey Regina, I will always..." but the words died on her lips at the arched eyebrow." eat whatever you cook without complaint."

"That would be wise."

"I love you Regina Mills."

"I love you too future Mrs. Mills."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
